A Day In Ikebukuro
by xXxanimexXxnightcorexXxlover
Summary: Syaoran and the Tsubasa gang have once again switched dimensions and have now landed in a city called Ikebukuro. At first Syaoran thinks this will just be another normal trip, but when Mokana can't sense the presence of Princess Sakura's feather, he must turn to someone for help. And that person is none other than Ikebukuro's number one informant…Izaya Orihara.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:**

**Hi guys, this is one of my first fanfictions, so I hope you like it. I love Tsubasa Chronicles and Durarara and I was sad that there were only a few crossovers so that's why I wrote this...:3**

**OH and by the way, I DO NOT OWN Tsubasa Chronicles or Durarara (even though I wish I did) XD**

**Please R x R**

* * *

The sun shined bright through the birch trees, and a cool breeze blew the chestnut colored hair of a young, determined teenage boy. In his arms he held his sleeping princess. The soft light bounced of her face and made it glow. It seemed as though it would be a peaceful day…but how far it would be from one.

"Ow! Dammit, you did that on purpose, you damn mage!" Someone's voice boomed from the distance. Syaoran let out a breath and shook his head slightly with amusement. There was never a quiet day with his wonderful traveling companions.

"Now, now Kuro-tan, you'll just make your wound bigger if you move around too much," a more whimsical and relaxed voice said.

"Fai's right, you shouldn't move too much!" A high pitched voice mimicked.

"Shut it, manjuu!" Kurogane exclaimed. Syaoran could hear the sound of running feet and various other things he didn't dare try to depict. Syaoran set the princess against one of the trees, protected by the shade.

"I'll be right back, Princess," Syaoran said softly, as he brushed a few strands of hair to the side of her face.

Syaoran got up and walked towards the loud noise to see Kurogane on the verge of snapping, Mokana bouncing around as usual, and Fai sitting around with his usual nonchalant feel.

It was actually quite an interesting scene to witness. The tempered, dark haired warrior, with piercing red eyes was associated with golden haired, blued eyed wizard who was way too relaxed, and to top it all off there was a bouncing white creature. Syaoran smiled to himself, who knew that one day all of them would be traveling together, sharing memories…good and bad. Syaoran shook his head, clearing his thoughts and turned to his companions.

"Is everything alright?" Syaoran dared ask. Fai, who was sitting cross legged on the grass, flopped onto his back. His blond hair flowed gracefully as he turned to Syaoran.

"Oh, hi Syaoran," Fai said with a smile. "Everything's ok. Kuro-sama just got angry when we tried to disinfect the wounds he got when he lost… I mean fought those soldiers earlier," Fai said with a mischievous smile.

A sweat drop formed on the side of Syaoran's head. _H-he messed up on purpose…_ Syaoran thought, bracing himself for what might become a war. From the corner of his eye Syaoran could see fumes evaporate from Kurogane.

"You bastard…" Kurogane said, "I did not lose!" He exclaimed as he took off for the mage.

"Oh no, I think I made him mad," Fai said in a teasing tone, and began to effortlessly run away.

Syaoran laughed slightly. Their old provoke and anger routine didn't get old yet. Syaoran let out a breath and for a second enjoyed the kind of peaceful feeling. It wasn't often he got to feel like that.

"S-syaoran," a voice called from behind him.

Syaoran immediately turned to see the princess, who was still a little drowsy standing behind him. He smiled.

"Good morning, Princess."

The princess smiled back, "Good morning."

Then from nowhere the two others came running back. Fai jumped and landed gracefully in front of Syaoran and Princess Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're up. How'd you sleep?" Fai asked with his grin in place.

"Good, thank you," Sakura said returning his smile.

"Haha, look Kuro-tan looks funny," Mokana exclaimed.

Sakura and Syaoran flinched as Fai laughed. Kurogane was covered in leaves and such, and he was even angrier. A vein bulged from his forehead as he breathed heavily.

"You…" Kurogane said angrily as he walked towards Fai.

"Me…?" Fai said innocently. Kurogane swore under his breath. Syaoran looked panicle between the two men wonder what he could do to lower the tension.

"I didn't loss…I never loss," Kurogane said.

"How do you explain that wound then?" Mokana asked.

"Those guys played dirty," Kurogane muttered.

"Now, Kuro-sama you can't always win. You're not the strongest man alive," Fai said with a smile.

"Actually," Syaoran cut in, "In all our travels I don't think I've seen anyone stronger than Kurogane, or cleverer than you, Fai," Syaoran said, as he pondered.

"Well, Syaoran, we never know. Maybe in one of these worlds we'll run into people who are stronger or more cunning than us. We just don't know," Fai said with is gaze locked onto the distance.

"That's right kid, don't ever get too cocky in your abilities. It will lead to your demise, so remember that," Kurogane said in sensei mode.

Fai's ears perked up and a mischievous smile formed on his face. "What's this Kuro-tan? Weren't you the one who said just a minute ago that you can never loss?"

"Shut it! I was talking to the kid," Kurogane said, sending a strike towards Fai who effortlessly dodged.

Princess Sakura giggled slightly in the background at the two men's actions. Syaoran smiled and turned to her.

"Princess, are you ready to change worlds?" He asked.

The princess nodded, "Mhm."

"Alright then, Mokana do you think you can take us to the next world?" Syaoran asked.

"Okie doki, everyone get together," Mokana responded.

The four moved close together and then in an instant long, gracious wings emanated from the white creatures back, and a seal of light formed under the traveler's feet.

"MOKANA MODIKI, READY TO GO! YAHOO!" The creature exclaimed and in a second the travelers vanished.

The four travelers landed less than comfortably inside a dark alley. The noise of a thriving town came from outside. The travelers stepped warily out into the open only to be knocked by several people passing by. No one even turned to look at them.

"Strange. First place where people don't stop and stare at us," Kurogane said.

"That is quite odd. Nobody is even giving us the time of day. I guess that's good…in a sense," Fai replied, slinging his arms above his head.

"I wonder where we are," Sakura said, inching a little closer to Syaoran. Syaoran scanned the perimeter and then he noticed a sign.

"It says that we are in…Ikebukaro…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Hey guy, so I decided to post a little early because I really didn't get into the crossover yet in the first chapter, and I had the second chapter ready so...yea**

**Oh, I Do Not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Durarara xD**

**please review :3**

* * *

Sakura, Fai and Mokana sat on the edge of the large fountain in the center of the busy city. Fai leaned on the palms of his hand, and had his relaxed face on, while Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her dress, waiting for Syaoran and Kurogane to return with some information.

Then Sakura looked through the crowds of people to see Syaoran and Kurogane coming towards them. Usually in their attire, it was extremely easy to find each other, but in the craziness of this city it was a bit harder. Syaoran and Kurogane approached the rest, less than happy.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked softly, concerned. Syaoran smiled to reassure her.

"Well, we tried to ask some people where we were, but no one would even look at us," Syaoran said.

"These fools," Kurogane mumbled, "Then these two kids come up to us and start talking gibberish to each other and then ask if we were cosplaying," Kurogane said irritated. "I mean _me _cosplaying."

Fai laughed, "Well, you have to admit, you do look strange Kuro-tan."

"So do you!" Kurogane exclaimed irritated. Syaoran laughed awkwardly and then turned to the princess.

"It really doesn't matter where we are, all we really need to know is if there is a feather here," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. "Mokana, can you sense anything?" Syaoran asked the bouncing white creature.

Mokana stopped bouncing and closed its eyes. It stayed like that for a second and then opened its eyes in surprised. Mokana blinked a few times and closed its eyes again, only to open them again a few seconds later.

"Something's not right!" Mokana exclaimed frustrated.

"What's wrong Mokana?" Fai asked crouching down, and extending his hands. Mokana jumped onto his hands and faced the group.

"I can't sense anything," Mokana said, a little ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked, "Like you can't sense the feather, so it's not here."

"No!" Mokana exclaimed, "If it is like that Mokana would know, but Mokana _can't_ sense anything. It's like my powers aren't working anymore. Sorry Syaoran," Mokana said lowering its head.

Syaoran looked at Mokana for a second and then smiled. Mokana had tried its very best and Syaoran could see that, he couldn't ask for anymore.

"It's okay Mokana, you tried," Syaoran replied. He really hoped everything was okay. If Mokana couldn't tell if whether or not there was a feather he would need to find another way. He couldn't risk leaving this world if one of Sakura's feathers were her.

"What are you going to do Kid?" Kurogane asked, with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"Well, I don't know yet," Syaoran replied. He then looked up into the dark sky, "But it seems late. I think the best thing to do would be to find a place to sleep. We don't know how safe this city is," Syaoran said, moving just a little closer to Sakura.

"I think that's a good idea," Fai agreed. "So where do you think we should go? We don't have any of this world's currency," Fai said with a relaxed voice. Syaoaran pondered for a second and looked around.

"Maybe there is a park nearby were we can camp. I think it will be safer than staying in the city," Syaoran said, watching a group of thug looking guys in different colored scarfs, holding things like bats and pipes. Now he took a whole step in front of Sakura.

"Agreed!" Mokana said in a high pitched voice.

"Alright, let's get going," Kurgane said walking towards the street. The gang walked across the street… Sakura trailing behind a little slower than the rest.

Suddenly a strange noise appeared from down the road and crowds of people crowded the sides of the street. Sakura, who was a little dazed did not notice and instead continued to move at her sluggish pace towards the middle of the road.

The three males turned their heads towards the strange noise, and Syaoran's eyes widened at the site of a black motorcycle moving unimaginable fast down the road. He followed his eyes down the road and then froze in horror as he saw Sakura still near the middle of the road.

"Oh no, Sakura!" Mokana exclaimed. The other two males heads snapped in that direction just as Syaoran sprinted into the road. The motorcycle neared and Sakura finally snapped back to attention. Her eyes widened in realization and she covered herself with her hands just as Syaoran jumped in front of her in protective position. He stared into the blinding headlights of the nearing motorcycle and closed his eyes. The next thing he heard were the sounds of the motorcycle coming to a screeching stop and the sounds of his companions footsteps nearing.

He opened his eyes to see Kurogane to his left and Fai with Sakura. The person on the motorcycle, who appeared to be a woman jumped of her bike and came towards Syaoran. Syaoran could see Kurogane stiffen in anticipation.

As the person neared him she pulled out her cell phone and began to type on it. When she reached him she held the phone in front of Syaoran's face. Syaoran stood confused for a moment and then figured that he was supposed to read it.

[Are you okay?]

Was what was written on the phone. Syaoran looked at the woman surprise. _Is this how she communicates? Can she not talk? _Syaoran thought. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts on refocused on the person in front of him.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry for troubling you," Syaoran said with a slight bow. The woman seemed a little surprised with Syaoran's action and then began to type. In the middle of typing she paused for a second, and then continued typing.

[It's fine, I'm just glad no one was hurt…Um, forgive me asking, but are you guys foreigners or something? Your clothes are quite strange. I've never seen things like them.]

Syaoran smiled, "Yes we are, actually, right now we are kind of lost, and we don't really know where to go."

The woman looked at him through her helmet and something about her actions seemed a little hesitant. Then, oddly her attention shifted to Fai for a second, who gave her a closed eyed smile. Her attention then went back to Syaoran, and then she began typing on her phone again. When she was finished she held it in front of Syaoran again.

[If you're lost and you need some where to go, you can come with me to my place. I'm sure the person living with me wouldn't mind.]

When Syaoran finished reading he looked up a bit surprised. "Are you sure?" Syaoran asked. The woman nodded.

"Well, thank you very much. We really appreciate it," Syaoran said with another bow. The woman began to type again.

[It's not a problem. Oh, and my name's Celty by the way.]

"Oh, well, thank you Celty-san," Syaoran said,

[You're welcome…now you guys just follow me.]

The woman put her phone away and jumped back on her bike. She gestured for them. Kurogane groaned.

"You got to be kidding me," He mumbled.

_It's going to be a long night_…he thought as they followed the black rider into the night sky.

The black rider and the Tsubasa gang stopped in front of a large building. Celty got off her bike and put away, and gestured for Syaoran and the others to follow her. The gang cautiously followed her up the stairs, close to the top floor. Syaoran took in the surroundings.

_There doesn't seem to be anyone else living in the building…strange, _Syaoran thought.

Celty stopped in front of the door and opened it and went through. The Tsubasa gang who still waited outside the door heard the sound of another voice.

"Celty~3… Welcome ho-" Someone began to say in an extremely happy voice, until he suddenly stopped.

Syaoran looked warily at his two companions, and then flinched when Celty came to the door and gestured for them to come in. He could hear the low moan of pain descending from the apartment. Syaoran stood hesitant on what to do, until he felt a small nudge on his back.

"It's okay Syaoran, you can trust her," Fai whispered from behind her.

Syaoran nodded and took Sakura's hand unconsciously. A small blush formed on her cheeks, but Syaoran who was a bit preoccupied didn't notice.

The gang followed Celty into the house, only to stop by the hallway to see a man in a doctor's outfit starting to get up from the floor.

"Aw, Celty, you're so cute when you're angry," The man said getting up.

Celty completely ignored him and brushed past him. The man's attention then focused on the Tsubasa gang.

"That's strange of you Celty. You usually don't like people in our house, much less strangers," the man said intrigued.

Celty started typing something and the man looked over her shoulder. "It's alright with me, but I'm just surprised you asked them."

Celty continued typing, and a smile formed on the man's lips. "I understand, if it's what you want," he said and then turned to the gang.

"My name's Shinra, Celty told me you guys our travelers, please come in," Shinra said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, we really appreciate it," Syaoran said with a bow.

The gang followed Celty and Shinra into their living room and took a seat of the couch adjacent from them. Celty began to fiddle with her phone as Shinra just sat and smiled. Syaoran looked to see Kurogane looking around the room and Fai with his usual expression.

Syaoran cleared his throat to break the silence and began to speak, "Um, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves before, my name is Syaoran, this is Fai and Kurogane," Syaoran said introducing the two men, Shinra nodded.

"And this is…" Syaoran began to say, as Sakura began to peer out from behind him.

"M-my name's Sakura," Sakura said softly, obviously a little frightened. Syaoran smiled at her actions.

"Well," Shinra began to say, "What brings you guys to Ikeburkaro?"

Syaoran fidgeted, "Well, we're actually looking for something." Celty began to type on her phone.

[What kind of something?]

Syaoran began to worry on his cloak. Would it be alright to tell these strangers what he was looking for? They did let them into their house. Before Syaoran could finish his thoughts Shinra interrupted again.

"Now Celty, I think it would only be fair to tell them why you brought them to our house," Shinra said. Celty flinched as though she had been caught, and then nodded. Syaoran could sense Kurogane stiffen from behind him.

"Do you want me to explain?" Shinra asked Celty. Celty nodded, and Shinra continued. "Well, as you have probably noticed, Celty hasn't taken off her helmet. Well, the reason for that is because Celty is a Dullahan, or in simpler terms she doesn't have a head," Shinra stated bluntly.

Both Celty and Shinra waited for the gang to widen their eyes or stand up in disbelief, but they did no such thing. There wasn't a hit of surprise or astonishment in the eyes.

_It makes sense,_ Syaoran thought.

_Knew it,_ Fai thought.

_I've seen weirder,_ Kurogane thought.

_That's kind of cool,_ Sakura thought.

Shinra understood that they weren't going to be surprised so he continued speaking, "And the reason Celty brought you here was because of two reasons, one being that she sensed the magical essence similar to her own from that man over there," Shinra said pointing to Fai who wore his usual smile.

"I'm quite impressed," Fai stated, not changing his expression.

"Well, for that reason I guess Celty trusted you guys," Shinra said.

"What was the second reason?" Kurogane asked rather sternly.

Shinra smiled, "The second reason is…that my Celty is so caring that she just can't abandon people who need her help, and that's another reason why she's so perfect~3" Shinra said, one again rambling on. Celty merely shook her head.

Syaoran smiled. It was clearly obvious that Shinra loved Celty, but maybe a little less obvious to see that Celty did indeed feel the same.

Syaoran fidgeted and then began to speak, "Well, I think it's my turn to explain."

Shinra and Celty both turned to look at him and then they nodded.

"We're all ears…"

By the end both Shinra and Celty were a little tired from trying to process everything Syaoran had thrown at them. And they thought life in Ikebukaro was weird.

"So that is how it is," Shinra said pushing his glasses into place. Celty began to type on her phone.

[So you're looking for a feather… It might be hard to find one in a large city like Ikebukaro…]

Syaoran nodded, "I realize that, but usually Mokana here would usually feel the presence of these feathers," Syaoran said holding Mokana in his hands.

"Have you noticed any _abnormal_ things happening lately?" Fai asked, leaning on his knees.

Shinra chuckled lightly, "That's hard to say, because every day is abnormal here…"

Syaoran looked down and pondered. What was he to do next? It would take forever to search the whole city for the feather that may or may not be there…but if that's what it takes he'd do it… he'd do whatever it takes. His thoughts were interrupted by Shinra's voice.

"This feather is very important to you, right?" he asked. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who had already fallen asleep, again, and nodded.

"Yes, it's very important," Syaoran stated.

"Awwww, young love~" Shinra said with a smile. Syaoran smiled and even blushed a bit.

"It's essential that Syaoran be able to find this feather," Fai stated, redirecting the conversation.

Shinra and Celty exchanged glances with one another, and gave each other nods as though they could read each other's minds. After a while Celty let out what seemed as a sigh, and began to type and showed Shinra.

"I don't think they have another option," Shinra replied to whatever Celty had written. Celty typed again, and Shinra nodded, and they both turned their attention back to the Tsubasa gang.

"If you're interested, Syoaran-kun, we may have a solution for you," Shinra said, a little less enthusiastic. "But I don't know if-" Shinra began to say, but was immediately cut off.

"Anything! I'd do anything to help Sakura, so please, I'm begging you," Syaoran said in a desperate voice.

Shinra nodded and continued, "We do know one person who may be able to help…but normally we wouldn't like new comers…rephrase that, _anyone _to get involved with this guy. He's what you would call," Shinra began to say, looking for the right words, "A 'Special Case'."

Syaoran could see by the appearance of the two that whoever they were talking about was as bad as they were saying, but at this point, he was desperate.

"Please, could you tell us who this person is," Syaoran asked.

Celty got up and took a piece of paper and gave it to Shinra. He began to right on it rather slowly, and then handed it to Syaoran.

"Tomorrow morning, go to the address on the front of the letter and hand it to a man known as Izaya Orihara..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Hiya, sorry I'm posting so frequently in one weekend, but I really wanted to get into the part when Izaya finally arrives so... here it is...I'm a little new to this so hopefully I'll get into the swing of it soon XD**

**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Durarara**

**Please Review :3**

* * *

The tsubasa gang stepped out into the blazing sun, and stood on the crowded sidewalks of Ikebukaro. Shinra and Celty had given them normal clothes so that they would be able to blend in more and they had left Mokana in their care. They told the gang to come back when they had finished talking to Izaya Orihara.

Syaoran wore a faded green t-shirt with pale blue jeans, nothing special. Fai wore a yellow t-shirt with white embroidery, and white jeans. And Kurogane wore a plain black shirt and blue jeans, while Sakura wore a soft, pink sundress. Yep, they all blended in now.

They all walked through the crowded streets. Syaoran looked left and right for the right address, with Sakura trailing not too far behind. Fai walked at a leisurely pace with his hands on the back of his head, and Kurogane walked with an irritated expression that kept most people at least ten feet away.

As they walked they noticed some weird characters. They noticed the different colored gangs that Celty and Shinra had told them about. They also saw people holding up signs with the word "Dollars" written on it. Also, they walked past a large man giving out flyers for a tiny sushi store. The longer they were in the town the faster Syaoran wanted to get the feather and leave.

"Who do you think this guy is that we're going to have to deal with?" Kurogane asked, breaking the silence.

"Who knows Kuro-sama, but I think this will be interesting," Fai said with a closed eyed smile. They all continued walking until Sakura spoke.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry," Sakura said looking down. Syaoran looked at her surprised.

"For what?" Syaoran asked.

"Because of me, we're going to have to encounter someone who may be really dangerous," Sakura said with her head down.

"It will be okay, trust me Princess," Syaoran said with a smile. Before Sakura could respond Fai cut in.

"Syaoran, I think it would be best if you hold back from referring to Sakura-chan as Princess when we see this person," Fai informed.

"Um, okay," Syaoran said hesitantly.

"Trust me on this one," Fai said with a smile. Syoaran nodded and from the corner of his eye, he could see Kurogane glaring suspiciously at Fai.

The Tsubasa gang approached a large building with many stories. They all looked up. Syaoran looked at the address on the front of the letter to see if it corresponded with the numbers on the building. Yep. This was the place. Syaoran took a deep breath and walked into the building as the others trailed behind. As they neared the elevator, Syaoran felt the Kurogane's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't show your anxiety," Kurogane said, "I assure you that we've probably dealt with bigger bastards than whoever this guy is before, so relax."

"That's right Syaoran,"Fai said with a smile. "We're right behind you."

Syaoran smiled and thanked them. Then he pushed the button by the elevator and the doors slid open. They stepped in and the doors slid shut, enclosing them in. There was no turning back.

Syoaran pressed the floor number Shinra had told them, and the elevator slowly ascended up. Each second Syaoran waited, and waited, and waited. Would this man named Izaya Orihara really be able to tell them if Sakura's feather was here? Syaoran didn't even think what he would do if the he couldn't.

Finally, after what seemed like ages the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. The Tsubasa gang walked out and down the seemingly never ending hallway. Until they came to a door, Syaoran stood hesitant as whether to knock or call out, so instead he just walked in.

When they opened the door, they stepped into a very large room. On one side were windows of complete glass that showed almost the entire city. There were several book shelves on the sides with books on things normal people wouldn't normally care about. Then Syaoran eyes fixed on the desk in the middle of the room with the revolving chair facing away from them. Syaoran could see whoever was sitting on the chair was on his cell phone. Syaoran was hesitant on what to do, until he felt Fai's hand on his back.

"Just wait," Fai said in a soft voice. Syaoran could see him smiling, not that it was strange, but something about it was different today. _Seems like Fai's really interested…_Syoaran thought. Syaoran and the rest of the group waited as the person spoke on their phone.

"I'm glad everything went as you hoped," the man's voice said to the person on the other side of the phone. The voice seemed to have an edge of coldness to it that sent a chill down Syaoran's spine. This was probably Izaya Orihara.

"I'm glad I was of service..." Izaya continued, "Please contact me if you need any more information…alright… goodbye," he said and then snapped his phone shut. Syaoran then took a loud step forward.

"Ah, Namie-chan, I thought you were off today," Izaya said as he spun around, and then he froze at the sight of the Tsubasa gang. Syaoran took a good look at the man known as Izaya Orihara. He had ink black hair, and red…no brown eyes…probably. He was dressed simply in a black shirt, jeans and a jacket. He was probably in his early twenties. The way Syaoran looked at it, this man seemed like a normal person, but Syaoran knew, looks are very, _very_ deceiving.

Before Syaoran could finish his thoughts, a "smile" (more like a smirk) formed on Izaya's lips that made Syaoran shiver. Kurogane and Fai stepped up next to Syaoran with Sakura behind them. Kurogane stood strong next to Syoaran with arms folded, and Fai stood relaxed with his arms over his head, and a smile plastered on his face.

Izaya noticed their new formation and his smile grew wider, as he stood up and came out from behind his desk.

"Well, what's this," Izaya asked, "I've never seen any of you before in Ikebukaro," he said leaning against his desk. He had just found his new play toys.

"Um, we're travelers, and we needed some help. Are you the informant?" Syaoran asked. Izaya took a second before answering and looked at Syaoran. _Strong composer. Determined eyes. Motivated. Perfect. This will be fun… _Izaya thought.

"Yes, that is me. My name is Izaya Orihara," Izaya said introducing himself. Syoaran who was still a bit uneasy replied a little delayed.

"My name is Syaoran, this is Fai and this is Kurogane," Syaoran said introducing all three of them. Izaya took another second to observe the other two men. Kurogane didn't pay any attention, and Fai kept his same smile. Once he was done Syaoran continued to speak, "And this is Sakura," Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand and bringing her next to him. Izaya looked at her a bit surprised…just a bit.

"Oh, there was another one. I didn't even see her," he said, sitting back down on his chair.

Syoaran stood frozen, hesitant what to do next. Was he just supposed to come out and ask him if he knows of a magical feather that they look for when they travel dimension to dimension? Before Syoaran could finish his thoughts, Izaya spoke.

"So, Syaoran-kun, was it?" Izaya asked. Syaoran nodded obediently. "I'm figuring you came to me because you need some information," Izaya said spinning around in his chair.

"Yes, actually-" Syaoran began to say, but then Fai cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran looked up at him confused, and then Fai pointed at the envelope in Syoaran's hand and smiled. Syaoran nodded.

"Actually, we have a letter for you from Shinra-san," Syaoran said. Izaya immediately stopped spinning. Obviously something about the name triggered memories. Izaya leaned on his hand, and smiled his usual twisted smile.

"Shinra, huh? Well, this is unexpected," Izaya said, and then laughed as though someone had just told a joke.

Syaoran walked up to him, anxiety gone, and handed him the envelope. Izaya took it, without taking his eyes off Syaoran. By now Syaoran showed no hesitation. Sakura came before his own feelings, so he had to find this feather…fast.

Izaya opened the envelope, and his eyes moved across the page as he fiddled with the silver ring on one of his fingers. As he neared the end of the letter, his smile had grown wide. Syaoran hadn't read the letter before had, so he didn't know exactly what Shinra-san had written. Syaoran hadn't given it a second thought, but now looking at Izaya's expression, he wished he had.

Syaoran cleared his throat, and Izaya looked up, "Excuse me, Orihara-san, Do you think you can help us," Syaoran asked. Izaya looked at Syaoran a second before responding. He looked at him a little different than before. Obviously something Shinra had written had sparked Izaya's interest.

"My, my, aren't you formal. Izaya, is fine," Izaya said spinning his chair towards his laptop.

"Oh, okay Izaya-san, do you think you will be able to help us?" Syaoran asked. Before Izaya could respond, Fai cut in.

"Oh Syaoran, if he's the number one information dealer in this city, then he should have _no_ problem finding what we need…despite his _outward appearance_," Fai said, with his usual "innocent" expression on. Syaoran looked at Fai confused.

_Why is Fai trying to provoke him?_ Syaoran thought. Fai walked towards the bookshelves and started pulling out random books.

"Quite the collection you have here," Fai said, not even looking in Izaya's direction. Syaoran got the feeling that Fai wasn't taking about the books. Syaoran looked worried at Izaya who he expected to be angry, but he had his normal look on as well.

"My, don't you have a sharp eye," Izaya said. Fai turned to him and smiled.

"Why thank you," Fai replied. To a normal person, it would look like two normal people having a conversation, but Syaoran could see that those two weren't having a "normal" chat. The two, you could say, were glaring at each other, with smiles on their face.

Syaoran waited patiently for the right time to continue speaking, but before he could get the chance, Kurogane spoke up, with clear irritation in his voice.

"Oi, I'm getting pissed watching you two having your worthless chat, so let's get a move on so I can get home," Kurogane said irritated.

Izaya turned his attention to Kurogane and smirked, "So another Shizu-chan…" he said to himself. Kurogane looked at him with the same glare he did to Fai earlier.

"Alright, I'll help you out," Izaya said turning and typing on his computer.

"Thank you very much," Syaoran said gratefully.

"Meet me in front of this building tomorrow morning at ten," Izaya said. Syoaran nodded and the gang left the room and went outside.

Once they were out Kurogane spoke, "Something's off about that guy."

"I wonder why~…"Fai said teasingly.

"Maybe because he emits the same wave as you," Kurogane mumbled only half joking.

"It doesn't really matter what he's like, if he can help us get Sakura's feather then I'm willing to take the risk," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, Syaoran," Fai said shaking his head slightly with a smile, "Your determination and straightforwardness is one of your greatest qualities, but at times they can also be your worst. Keep that in mind," Fai said.

Syaoran nodded hesitantly, but he knew he would do anything to get Sakura's feather… anything.

In his office, Izaya read Shinra's letter over and over to himself. The he stopped and in quick motion his head shot back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," he laughed hysterically to himself. "I never thought such interesting humans would ever walk into my office," Izaya said, and then a smirk formed on his face as he pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and then stared at the bookshelf where Fai was standing. When the person on the other end of the phone picked up, he spoke in of pure excitement.

"Ah, Namie-chan, no need to come into tomorrow, I have other plans… okay bye~" Izaya chimed and then flipped his phone shut, and then turned to the window. He smirked as he watched the Tsubasa gang walk away.

_Oh, tomorrow was going to be a fun day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey readers, so here's the fourth chapter. Thanks to the person who reviewed, being that it is my first time getting a review it was really special to me xD Hope you guys like the chapter :3**

**Oh and I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Durarara**

**Please Review :3**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Ikebukaro, and the Tsubasa gang walked through the streets once again, awaiting surprises. Right before they left in the morning, they thanked Celty and Shinra gratefully, and said that they'd most likely not be back, or Syaoran hoped.

As they walked through the crowded streets, Syaoran's thoughts started to wander. So many things were bothering him. The way Mokana couldn't sense the feather, the possibility that the feather wasn't even here, but the thing that bothered him the most was the thought of Izaya Orihara.

As Syaoran was lost in his thoughts, he ended up bumping into someone else and stumbling back. When Syaoran looked up, he saw a girl on the ground who was rubbing her back. She had short chopped black hair, and brown eyes, which were covered by glasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Syaoran said extending his hand to her. She looked at him a little warily…maybe a little frightened, but then she accepted his offer for help.

When she got up she turned to Syaoran, "I-I'm sorry," She said shyly. Before Syaoran could respond a voice called out from the distance.

"Anri-san!" Someone called. The girl turned her head, and smiled.

"Mikado-kun," She replied happily. In a second a boy with short black hair came running towards them. When the boy came to them he turned to the girl first.

"Anri-san are you okay? I turned around and you weren't there," the boy named Mikado said.

"Yes," The girl named Anri said with a nod, "I just wasn't paying attention and I ended up bumping into someone," She said motioning to Syoaran. Mikado turned and bowed.

"I'm sorry, are you okay," Mikado asked Syaoran.

"Oh, yes, you don't need to worry," Syaoran said. After that the two teens apologized once again and took their leave. The Tsubasa gang continued walking until they stopped to the surprising sound of Fai's laugh.

They all turned to him confused and then he smiled and looked up to the sky, "Who would of though such people would live in a city like this," Fai said to himself.

The rest of the gang looked at each other confused, but then decided it would be better not to ask.

The gang approached the building they came to yesterday to find none other than Izaya standing outside, hands in his jacket pockets and leaning against the wall. As they walked towards him Syaoran could hear Sakura whispering, "Why does he wear a jacket in the summer?" to herself. Syaoran smiled and took a breath in, as they walked up to Izaya. Izaya opened his eyes and a wide smile formed on his face.

"Oh, Good morning, Syaoran-kun and others~!" Izaya said with a delighted expression.

"Others…" Kurogane said to himself.

"I'm glad you're here, I didn't think you guys would actually show," Izaya said with a smirk. Sakura moved behind Kurogane feeling a bit uncomfortable. Izaya's smirk widened.

"Ah~ ,Sakura, was it? You don't have to be that afraid of me~" Izaya said in a peppy voice. Obviously this just frightened Sakura more and she moved further behind Kurogane.

Izaya smirked, _This human's expressions are quite expected, but it's still fun… _Izaya thought.

"Um, Izaya-san," Syaoran spoke and caught Izaya's attention.

"Yes~" Izaya asked.

"Um, do you know how we are going to find…uh you know," Syaoran asked warily. Izaya closed his eyes and lifted up his hands.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun, so straight to the point. Before we find what you need we need to look around the city a bit, meet some people, understand~?" Izaya said, spinning on his heel and walking towards the street.

"Understood," Syaoran said following Izaya, the others trailing not so far behind.

Izaya smirked, and whispered under his breath, "Wonderful."

Izaya and the Tsubasa gang stopped in front of a large fountain near the center of the town. As they walked Izaya would once and a while tell stories of random stabbing incidents and gang fights that would break out. Then from the corner of his eye he would watch as Sakura would cringe and hid, and he would smirk. However what really sparked his attention was the three males. How the tallest man would stare down every person who would look his direction. Next, the blond one would stand with a smile on his face the whole time (the one he didn't like very much, but moving on). And finally the way the youngest ones face never changed from its determined look. It was like he wasn't afraid to die.

Izaya smirked, _Oh, how I love humans,_ Izaya thought as he turned to the Tsubasa gang.

"In Shinra's letter, it said you guys were wondering if any abnormal things were occurring. Could you explain that?" Izaya asked.

Before Syaoran could respond, Kurogane spoke with irritation in his voice, "It's exactly what it means, _abnormal,_ what kind of freakin' explanation do you need?" Kurogane spat. Something about this guy really irritated him.

Izaya's smirk grew wider, "Why, there are many types of abnormal. There's your everyday weird. There's your sort of strange events, and then there's-" Izaya said spinning on his heel with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi, now you're just throwing crap around," Kurogane interrupted irritated. Izaya hopped up onto the ledge of the fountain and started balancing on it.

"Crap, huh?" Izaya asked amused, "Would crap be able to find what you oh-so-desperately need, hmmm~" Izaya asked with a smirk. Kurogane swore under his breath and turned away irritated. Fai chuckled and caught everyone's attention.

"He got you there Kuro-tan," Fai said, with a smile, but from the corner of his eye he was glaring at Izaya who was examining him.

"Um, Izaya-san, I don't mean to sound pushy, but what's the point of taking us around the city?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, dear Syaoran-kun," Izaya said shaking his head as he jumped down from the fountain. "I need you to see all the odd things that happen here in Ikebukaro, and then it's for you to decide if it's abnormal or not. And if you have any questions…I'm right here," Izaya said narrowing his eyes a bit.

"That makes sense," Syaoran said, not fully convinced…wait scratch that… not convinced _at all_. The words that came out of his mouth were probably most likely to satisfy Izaya's ego.

At this point, inside Syaoran was panicking. Was this his only hope? Was he to put everything on a twenty-three year old informant? All of Syaoran's emotions were running through him frantically, but instead of showing his feeling, Syaoran kept his poker face on, following Kurogane's advice. Which was probably a smart move because the whole time Syaoran was thinking, Izaya was watching him…looking for his weaknesses.

"So~" Fai chimed, and everyone turned to him. He was sitting lazily on the edge of the fountain, legs crossed, eyes closed, and smile locked on. "What are you going to show us first Izaya-kun?"

Izaya returned his "smile" and turned on his heel. He pointed into the distance were a crowd was starting to form.

"Why don't you look over there, and you'll see one of Ikebukaro's famous color gang scuffs," Izaya said with a smirk. The Tsubasa gang turned their heads and looked intrigued at the scene. On one side were a group of the cheesiest people you could see with yellow scarfs and yellow hoodies. Then on the other side were a group of people in all blue, and both sides were armed with metal pipes and baseball bats. Syaoran shook his head in what seemed like disgust. It was sad to see people who only fought because they had nothing better to do.

"Tch," Kurogane said in the background, "Fools."

"Now, now," Izaya said, "Don't underestimate all of these people," he said turning on his heel with his hand in his pockets. "Granted, most of them are fools, but some can be unexpected…they are humans after all," Izaya said with a laugh.

"Humans are capable of many things," Fai stated in a more serious tone than usual, but still with a smile. "But I'm sure you know this, Izaya-kun," Fai said with a closed eyed smile.

Before anyone could respond to this, a scream came from one of the bystanders, and the next thing they knew a metal pipe was flying straight towards the Tsubasa gang…more specifically Sakura. Then as fast as anyone could imagine, Syaoran darted forward and kicked the pipe as it descended down. The pipe flew backwards and landed swiftly in the hand of Fai.

"Hyuu~, nice kick Syaoran," Fai chimed.

"Pretty good kid," Kurogane muttered.

The Tsubasa gang took this as the normal, but everyone one around them was completely stunned, even Izaya eyes widened for a second, but then a smirk formed on his lips.

_Well, wasn't this unexpected, _Izaya thought, growing more excited.

Once the whispers around them lowered, Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Are you okay, Pr- um, Sakura," Syaoran said. Sakura blushed a bit at the way he called her.

"Mhm, thank you, Syaoran," Sakura smiled. Before Syaoran could reply shouts came from the crowd again.

"YO FOOL!" One of the men in yellow yelled. "Why you gettin' in our way?!" He exclaimed. Syaoran sweat dropped. _They can't be serious could they? They threw the pipe at us_, Syaoran thought.

"If this is what you boys want," Fai said waving the pipe, "You can have it," Fai said smiling as he chucked it at the men, hitting three of them at once, knocking them all unconscious.

"Fai…" Syaoran said shaking his head a bit.

"Oops, sorry my aims not that great," Fai said teasingly.

"You…you're all dead!" The man yelled. Before any of them could move, Kurogane spoke.

"Oi," Kurogane said, "What did you just say?" he said showing his irritated expression as he glared at them.

"Y-you don't scare us," the man said.

"Oh, you better be careful," Fai said leaning back on his hands, "he just came back from his anger management class, he's in the worst mood after that," Fai lied.

"Shut up!" Kurogane said angrily. "I don't need anger management classes!"

"My point exactly," Fai said with a smile. While the two bickered the colored gangs trembled.

"T-these guys are mental!" One of them yelled, and the gangs ran away. Syaoran sighed in relief, only to hear Izaya laugh in the background.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya laughed as though he was going to fall on the floor, "Now that was unexpected! Oh, I'm glad I took this job," Izaya said, still laughing as he held his stomach.

"I-izaya-san?" Syaoran called, a little hesitant on what to do. Izaya regained his compositor, still grinning like a little boy who had just gotten a new toy.

"Wow, that was exciting," Izaya said walking past Syaoran. Syaoran was dumbfounded. What was wrong with this guy? He seemed to ignore everything Syaoran was saying. The more time he spent with this man, the less and less hopeful he became in any chance of him finding the feather. Izaya turned and looked at Syaoran with intrigued eyes.

"Come on, there's much more to see in Ikebukaro," Izaya said, not even trying to mask his excitement. He could do whatever he pleased, because he knew he was Syaoran's only hope.

"What else are you going to show us?" Syaoran asked. Izaya pretended to ponder for a second, but before he could say anything the voice of a young girl shouted at them.

"Izi-nii!" A loud high pitched voice called. Syaoran looked at Izaya, stunned because for the first time, it looked as though Izaya was becoming…_irritated._ It was only for a split second though, because in an instant his smug look reappeared on his face. He turned and faced away from Syaoran and the others and spoke in his usual tone.

"Ah, Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan, to what extend do I deserve your _wonderful_ visit?" Izaya asked as two girls approached him.

Syaoran looked and observed the two girls. They looked like they were probably in Junior High. One of them, the one who spoke, was wearing a black sailor's school uniform. She had long black hair that was in a braid, and she wore glasses. The one next to her, who hid behind the first one, had very short brown hair. And she was wearing…a gym uniform. _The two looked pretty alike, they're probably sisters, _Syaoran thought. And by the way they addressed Izaya, that could only mean one thing…they had just met his sisters.

"Ahhhhh, Izi-nii, why didn't you tell us you were coming into town today?" The one in black asked.

"Yea…why didn't…," The other one said from behind her.

"Hmm, Mairu-chan, I'm surprised you care?" Izaya said, in a not as excited tone as before.

"Oh, I don't, but you still should have told us," Mairu said with a straightforward answer.

"Right…should have…" Kururi said softly.

"I shouldn't have expected any family love from you two," Izaya said with a shrug, and a fake disappointed face.

Mairu continued talking as Kururi stood silent. Then her eyes caught sight of Syaoran, and the others. Her eyes widened a bit, and then sparkled out of curiosity.

"Izi-nii… who?" Kururi asked, directing her question to Syaoran and the others.

Izaya smirked, "This is Syaoran-kun, and his traveling companions," Izaya said, and then pointed to his two sisters. "This is Mairu-chan, and Kururi-chan, I guess you can call them my younger sisters."

_You guess…_? Syaoran thought. Before he could continue thinking Mairu ran up to them.

"Wowwwww! These people are almost as good looking as Yuuhei…almost," Mairu said excitedly.

"What's with this girl," Kurogane muttered.

While Mairu was talking excitedly, Kururi stood still and stared at her brother, who had his "excited" expression on, and she knew when he had that face on, he was ready to mess with people. Izaya turned to see Kururi "glaring" (more like staring) at him.

"Now Kururi-chan, why are you looking at me like that? I'm not that bad," Izaya asked jokingly. They both new he was pretty bad.

"Whatever…(I don't care what you do, you're already pretty messed up)," Kururi said in one word.

"Now Kururi-chan that's pretty harsh," Izaya said with his hands in his pockets. _Seems she cares what I'm doing today,_ Izaya thought with a shrug.

Kururi ignored him and walked towards her sister, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mairu turned surprised.

"Rude…(You're being rude, stop bothering them)," Kururi said.

Mairu pouted, "You're no fun Kuru-nee. You might as well be Izi-nii if you're so boring," Mairu said jokingly. Kururi sighed and shook her head, as she grabbed her sister's sleeve.

She turned to the Tsubasa gang, "Sorry…(sorry for my sister's actions, and for what my brother's about to do to you)," Is what Kururi meant to say, sadly no one in the tsubasa gang understood her warning. She sighed and pulled her sister away.

"Bye…," Kururi muttered to her brother.

"Later Izi-nii!" Mairu shouted as she skipped away with her sister trailing behind her.

"Hope I _don't_ see you soon~" Izaya chimed back. The two sisters turned back, and stuck their tongues out at their brother, and then skipped away.

"T-they, are quite unique," Syaoran said, not knowing how to word it.

"So this is what he meant by abnormal," Kurogane said bluntly.

"K-kurogane," Syaoran said, a little worried how Izaya would react.

"Well, that was a distraction," Izaya said completely ignoring what the Tsubasa gang had said (not that he would have cared), "We better get a move on if we're going to catch up with _him._"

"H-him?" Sakura asked a little scared.

"Who's _him_?" Fai asked in a nonchalant tone.

Izaya smirked, "Just the most monstrous of all men…actually I wouldn't even call him a man, he's more like a beast," Izaya said in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Huh…" Kurogane asked confused. Izaya smirked, and perked up his ears.

"Listen…" Izaya said, excited.

The Tsubasa gang listened very closely and heard the sound of running footsteps. Syaoran instantly raised his guard, as did Kurogane, as Sakura started to hide, while Fai just smiled.

"IIIZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" A voice boomed from the distance. Izaya smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Shizu-chan's finally made his appearance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey guys, so here's that chapter where Shizu-chan finally shows up :3 Thanks for all the inspiring reviews, and I'll try my very best to post weekly...I'll try XD I hope you like the chapter =D**

**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Durarara by the way :3**

* * *

The Tsubasa group huddled close together in defensive positions. Syoaran shielded Sakura behind him. Kurogane felt himself reach for Mokana (who he had been hiding in his jacket) for his katana. And Fai just leisurely stood like he always did.

"I would recommend keeping clear of street signs," Izaya said, with clear entertainment plastered on his face.

"Street signs?" Syaoran asked confused. Before he could get an answer, the voice boomed again.

"IIIIZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAA AA!" Some yelled. Syaoran and the group's heads shot in the direction of the voice. In a mere second, a person holding a street sigh appeared. He had blond hair, and his eyes were hidden behind his blue sunglasses, and he was dressed in a … bartenders outfit.

_So he meant that street sign_, Syaoran thought.

"Ah Shizu-chan~ you're right on time, I brought guests," Izaya said, sticking his hands in his jacket pocket. The blond man removed his sunglasses to reveal his glaring eyes full of hatred. He completely disregarded the Tsubasa gang and continued speaking.

"You flea, my name's Shizuo Hewajima…and more to the point, what's your face doing here in Ikebukaro?" Shizuo asked, angrily.

Izaya smirked, "Shizu-chan, you should listen better," Izaya said, walking to the Tsubasa gang, "I'm showing some tourists around, what's the harm in that?"

Syaoran looked back and forth between the two men, and all he could sense was danger. Syaoran could fell himself tense up and move closer to Sakura. Izaya noticed this and smirked. Shizuo quickly glanced at the group, but immediately his attention turned back to Izaya.

"No matter what the reason is, today…" Shizuo said pushing up his sunglasses, as he took in a breath, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Shizuo exclaimed, chucking the street sign directly for Izaya.

Izaya smirked, and easily dodged, and let the sign go straight towards Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes widened in panic, there was no way he would be able to kick it out of the way. What was he to do? Syaoran felt himself shield Sakura as the sign came towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for impact. After a while, nothing happened. Syaoran opened his eyes, and looked up in surprise to see Kurogane in front of him, who had effortlessly caught the sign.

"Be more careful kid," Kurogane said to him.

Syaoran smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I will."

"Hyuu~, nice catch Kuro-tan!" Fai said.

In the background both Izaya's and Shizuo's eyes widened in shock (Izaya's just for a mere second). The only other person they knew who could catch one of Shizuo's throws was Simon, and for a new comer to effortlessly catch one of Shizuo's throws with no hesitation was rare. In a second, Izaya's eyes gleamed in amusement. This was going even better than he had hoped.

"My, my, wasn't that a lucky catch," Izaya said with a smirk, as he walked up to Kurogane. Kurogane sent him a glare, and then turned to Shizuo, who glared right back at him. Kurogane took in a breath.

"Oi, does this thing belong to you?" Kurogane asked Shizuo coldly.

"What if it does?" Shizuo asked removing his sunglasses.

_Calm down. Keep it together,_ Shizuo thought.

"Watch where you throw this thing," Kurogane said tossing the sign back towards Shizuo's right, "I have no problem with you fighting, but don't put others at risk," Kurogane said harshly.

A vein buldged in Shizuo's forehead, "HUH? You're telling me what-" Shizuo began to say, but then took in a breath. Trying to control his anger was difficult, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Besides, he had the flea around for him to fight with.

Syaoran looked warily at both the men, hoping a battle wouldn't erupt. Both sides didn't know what they were dealing with. On one side, there was the strongest man in Ikebukuro, who had a short fuse. Then there was the ninja, who had done his number of fights and kills. Both were dangerous, and not to be messed with.

"Wow, Kuro-sama, you two are so a like~," Fai said with a smile as he leaned on a nearby pole.

"My thoughts exactly," Izaya said, "Don't you think, Shizu-chan?"

"We are not! And stop calling me that you damn-" Kurogane and Shizuo began to say simultaneously until they stopped half way and glared at each other.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Shizuo asked as his voice started to rise.

"Huh! What are you getting at?!" Kurogane said, as his temper started to rise also.

"That's it!" Shizuo said, as he could no longer keep calm. He walked up to the nearest vending machine, and got a grip on it as he pulled it up of the ground and brought it over his head.

Kurogane smirked, "So you're one of _those_ opponents," Kurogane said reaching into his jacket, as he pulled out his shielded katana that Mokana had shot into his hand. Kurogane didn't care about where he was anymore, he had finally found an interesting challenger. "I haven't done this in a while," Kurogane said eagerly.

"Uh, Fai, should we do something?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.

"Nah, Kuro-rin should learn to keep his temper under control," Fai said, as he slung his arms behind his head.

"I hope Kurogane-san will be okay," Sakura said, worried.

"It will be okay Sakura-chan," Fai replied calmly with a warm smile, "Hyuu~, Kuro-sama is so cool!" Fai exclaimed to help lighten the mood for Sakura.

"Would you shut up for once!" Kurogane exclaimed back irritated. A sweat drop formed on the side of Syaoran's head. He was amazed how those two could still fight at a time like this.

As Syaoran watched intensely for which man would make the first move, his eyes drifted to Izaya in surprise. Izaya was observing quietly, with a smirk that was filled with pleasure. He was up to something, but Syaoran didn't know what. Then in an instant, Izaya began to laugh, and Fai and Sakura also turned their heads towards him.

"He's going to need a lot more than a wooden katana to get past Shizuo-chan," Izaya stated, intrigued to see what the result of all this was going to be. To everyone's surprise, Fai let out a chuckle. Izaya turned to him.

"Who said it was wooden?" Fai asked, looking at Shizuo and Kurogane who still hadn't moved.

Then in the blink of an eye, Shizuo chucked the vending machine straight at Kurogane. Kurogane, who had his eyes closed, stood motionless, and then at the last second a smirk formed on his face, and his eyes shot open as he unshielded his katana and then swung it. Then in what looked as like one continuous motion, he re-shielded it, and turned his body to the side, and watched as the vending machine split in two right in front of everyone's widened eyes.

"You got anything else," Kurogane said with a smirk, clearly wanting to instigate.

Shizuo pushed his sunglasses into place and then walked up to the nearest street sign. Then he got a tight grip on it, crushing the metal. Kurogane raised an eyebrow in surprise. This challenger was going to be harder than he had thought. Then in the blink of an eye Shizuo swung the sign and landed a direct impact on Kurogane's side. Kurogane cringed and clutched his side, still standing. Shizuo smirked in victory…or so he thought.

Kurogane slowly began to lift his body. Shizuo's eyes widened. Instead of having and expression of pain, a smirk was clear as day, right across Kurogane's face. Kurogane closed his eyes and whipped his body up, swinging his katana in front of him.

"Heh," Kurogane laughed in supremacy, "Is that all you got..._blondie_," Kurogane said with and instigating smirk. He hadn't had this good a fight in a while.

And with that war broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter...it seems as though the next chapter after this will be the last. The story will reach its climax and everything will unwind :3 Thanks to all those who supported the story XD**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Durarara**

**If you like what you see, please review and fav. :3**

* * *

Things were flying everywhere left to right. Trash cans flew to one side while vending machines and street signs went to the other. Some colorful words were being flung as well. Syaoran stood and watched in amazement. He never thought he'd witness a fight between such equally ranked men. Both laid hits on the other, but neither would back down. Syaoran looked around to see that a crowd had formed around them, thinking that Kurogane and Shizuo were putting on a staged show.

Then Syaoran could hear Izaya laughing. This was just plain amusement for him. Was he ever planning to help them? Syaoran clenched his fists slightly, he's had enough.

"Iz-," Syaoran began to say until he was stopped by Fai's hand on his shoulder. Syaoran looked up to see Fai with a finger to his lips. Syaoran tilted his head slightly in confusion. _What exactly is Fai trying to do?_ Syaoran thought.

"Fai, I don't get it?" Syaoran said in a somewhat desperate voice.

Fai smiled his usual smile, "Just wait a bit longer…you'll understand," he said, in a slightly more serious tone. Syaoran bit his lip slightly. Fai surely knew better, but something inside Syaoran felt anxious. Syaoran continued to have this inner conflict until he felt a tug on his sleeve. Syaoran turned, surprised to see Sakura pulling on his sleeves.

"Princess…?" Syaoran asked, worried. "What's the matter?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly, "Syaoran…please, don't stress too much. It's not healthy," Sakura said, looking down. Syaoran smiled happily, he didn't want to worry the one he loved.

"I'll take care of myself, Princess. Don't worry," Syaoran said softly.

"I-I don't know what I'd do if you hurt your health because of me," Sakura said lightly, her face even redder then before. Syaoran blushed slightly and smiled.

"Princess, I'll always put you in front of myself…always," Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura's face turned another shade redder as she looked down. Fai chuckled in the background.

"Alright, I think Kuro-tan has had enough exercise for one day," Fai said, gesturing to both Kurogane and Shizuo who were breathing heavily and barely standing.

_So this was the power of the strongest man in Ikebukuro…_ Fai thought with a smile.

"How do we get Kurogane out of there?" Syaoran asked. Fai smiled.

"I don't think we'll need to…but~," Fai said with a mischievous smile, "We could always just get his attention."

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

Fai smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth, "KURO-TAN! KURO-SAMA! KURO-PONPON! KURO-RIN!" Fai shouted loud enough so that everyone throughout Ikebukuro could hear. A vein bulged on Kurogane's head.

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Kurogane replied equally as loud.

"We would all love to watch your display of muscles Kuro-tan, but did you forget why we're here?" Fai asked with his usual grin. Kurogane narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Tch," He said as he moved his katana to the side. _I almost won too…_he thought.

To the side Izaya smirked, _So his temper is almost as bad as Shizuo-chan's…_, he thought.

"Hey!" Shizuo yelled irritated. It just wasn't his day. First he saw the flea. Then he wasn't able to kill the flea because of Kurogane, who he couldn't beat either. Just the presence of all these people bothered him.

Kurogane turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, "I have more important things to get done," Kurogane said, forgetting his purpose was to try to get home.

Before Shizuo could respond in anger the sound of a motorcycle engine roared. Everyone turned their heads to see Celty on her bike riding towards Shizuo. She screeched her bike to a halt and came towards him.

"Celty?" Shizuo said a little surprised to see her at such a time. Celty responded by typing something on her phone until she caught sight of Syaoran and the others. She waved, which surprised Shizuo greatly.

"Oh, hi Celty-san," Syaoran replied.

"You know these guys Celty?" Shizuo asked. Celty nodded and then took in the scene. She sighed after realizing what had happened. She typed on her phone and showed Shizuo who flinched in anger.

"But he was the one who started it!" Shizuo said in defense. Celty shook her head slightly in amusement, and then typed on her phone again and showed it to Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed, "Do you really need my help _right now_?" Shizuo asked, as he tried to keep calm, for the flea wasn't too far away. Celty nodded and Shizuo sighed, and took one of the helmets. He turned to Kurogane and let out a breath.

"Next time…," he said, as he hopped on the bike, and drove off. He didn't get to kill the flea, but there was always tomorrow. However, he sure did have a hell of a good fight with Kurogane…and maybe deep down, he hoped that there would be a next time.

Kurogane rolled his shoulder back, after he shot his katana back into Mokana's mouth as nonchalantly as possible. Syaoran came up to him.

"Kurogane, are you okay. Did you get hurt?" Syaoran asked. Before Kurogane could respond, Fai jumped in.

"Don't worry, Kurgerburgers as hard as a rock, see~," Fai said with a mischievous smile as he hit the back of Kurogane's head…with great force I may add. A vein bulged on the back of Kurogane's head.

"You damn mage… I'm going to kill you…" Kurogane said as his eyebrows twitched while he reached for his katana again. Fai laughed it off, until his own laugh was covered up by Izaya's.

The gang turned to him, as he continued to laugh hysterically. Sakura flinched, Fai opened his eyes (still smiling) and Kurogane glared. Syaoran clenched his fist and girt his teeth. _Enough was enough._

Izaya noticed Syaorans sudden change in mood, and smirked. He was slowly starting to break him from the inside. His job was almost done.

"Izaya-san, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you going to actually help us?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep his voice under control.

Izaya smirked and got up, hands in his pockets. He got up close to Syaoran's ear and spoke loud enough for those around him to hear, "With all my dignity as an informant, I'm sure by the end of your time here, you'll have your girl's precious feather…"

Syaoran's eyes widened, as Izaya moved back to reveal his eyes filled with a mix of amusement and deceptiveness.

"Wh-" Syaoran began to say, until Izaya cut him off.

"Well, I'll be back in a while… I have some business to attend to at my office. Meet me back there in an hour or so," Izaya said, and then fled before anyone could respond.

Syaoran sighed. This day in Ikebukuro couldn't get worse…could it?

The Tsubasa gang sat at a bench in the park. They were all exhausted. It had been one heck of a day. Izaya had gone back to his office, telling the Tsubasa gang that he would meet with them later. Not that it would matter, was what Syaoran thought. His last hope had not been helpful at all, and from what he saw, Shizuo's strength was the most abnormal thing.

Syaoran looked up to the sky. Clouds were starting to form, and the sun was beginning to set. This, by far, had to be the most _interesting_ day Syaoran had had on his journey.

"Syaoran…" Sakura called. Syaoran put on a smiled.

"Yes Princess?" Syaoran asked. Then to everyone's surprise Sakura got up, and unconsciously took Syaoran in a soft embrace.

"We'll find it," She said softly. In a second, Syaoran's face had turned a dark shade of red, and then it took another second for Sakura to realize what she was doing. She immediately let go, to reveal her face which was just as red. Syaoran smiled.

"We will," he replied. The two stared at each other until Kurogane broke the silence.

"Don't you think that guy seemed a little weirder than usual before he left," Kurogane stated, more than asked. Syaoran nodded and then looked back. Something about Izaya's voice sent Syaoran into suspicion.

"Syaoran look at this," Fai said handing him a piece of paper, "And then you should be able to piece everything together," Fai said with the same closed eyed smile. Syaoran took the paper, confused.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked. Fai slung his hands over his head and smiled.

"Well when Izaya-kun wasn't looking, I took this from him. It was in his pocket, so it was fairly easy…it seems that it is the note that Shinra-kun had written," Fai said looking up.

Syaoran stared at him in shock. He knew Fai was good, but in the short time he knew Izaya, he realized that it wouldn't be that easy to get something from him…actual probably impossible to. Syaoran decided to put the mystery to the back of his head for the moment, and started to skim the letter. He re-read it, and then after a moment his eyes widened in realization. He shot up and turned to Fai who smiled.

"Understand?" Fai asked, with his usual smile.

Syaoran nodded, "Let's go."

And with that they ran straight to Izaya's office…without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so here's the long awaited final chapter XD I'm really sorry it took a little longer than usual to update, I was really busy :3 Thank you everyone who stood by me in the story. It was my first Fic so it meant a lot to hear all your voices and support. You guys are the best XD If you like what you read tell me what you think and Fav me maybe ;3**

**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Durarara XD**

* * *

The Tsubasa gang neared Izaya's office. Syaoran was breathing heavily as he neared the elevator door. This was too unbelievable to Syaoran. After this crazy day, the obvious just slipped past him. As thoughts ran though him, he felt Kurogane place a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran turned, clear anxiety on his face.

"We'll get it kid," Kurogane said bluntly, not looking directly at him. Syaoran nodded, and then his attention turned to Fai who was looking rather closely at something that was hanging on the wall.

"Fai…?" Syaoran called. Fai didn't turn; instead he just kept staring at the sign on the wall. Then after a second Fai closed his eye and grinned slightly.

"So that's how it is…" Fai said to himself.

"What?" Syaoran asked. Fai turned and smiled.

"Nothing~," he said, "Shall we get a move on?"

Syaoran nodded and then looked back at Sakura who was staying close behind him. Then without another hesitation he hit the button of the elevator, and ran in as it opened.

Once the elevator reached the correct floor, the gang ran to the door of Izaya's office. Syaoran quickly grabbed the handle, only to find that the door was locked. Then without hesitation, with all his force, Syaoran kicked the door down.

"Nice…" Kurogane said under his breath.

The gang walked into Izaya's office, and saw his chair facing towards the window. Syaoran clenched his fists and walked forward.

"Izaya-san, I need to speak to you," Syaoran said. There was only silence. Syaoran grit his teeth. "Izaya-san!" Syaoran exclaimed, reaching his limit.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun, I've been expecting you~," Izaya's voice said from behind him. The group whipped around to see Izaya leaning leisurely against the wall behind them. Syaoran took in a breath and stepped forward.

"Izaya-san, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say that you'd help me get Sakura's feather?" Syaoran asked. Izaya smirked and closed his eyes, if expecting what was coming next.

"You are correct," Izaya replied, with no denial. Syaoran took in a breath and turned to Fai, who handed him the letter he had read earlier.

"This is the letter that Shinra-san wrote to you," Syaoran said, holding up the letter. Izaya opened his eyes and then his smirk vanished, and he stayed silent.

Syaoran opened the letter and began to read it, "'_Dear Izaya-kun, these travelers where picked up by Celty, and they need help finding something that may be somewhere in Ikebukuro. I hoped that you would be able to help them. Sincerely, Shinra_…'" Syaoran said, looking up when he finished.

Izaya smirked, "Yes, so you read the letter, so what?" Izaya said laughing slightly in amusement.

"Never did Shinra once mention anything about a feather…so how-," Syaoran began to say.

"How did I know about the feather?" Izaya said, filling in the blank. Syaoran clenched his fists…he was being toyed with.

"How…?" Syaoran asked, trying to control himself.

Izaya smirked, "I'm an informant…I know everything that is going on. What did you expect?"

"Where is it?" Syaoran asked, completely ignoring what Izaya had said. There was only one way Izaya could know about the feather. Syaoran clenched his fists. He was an idiot for not noticing it early. The feather had probably been two feet from him the whole time. The feather must be with Izaya…

"Where is what~?" Izaya replied. With that Syaoran immediately struck an attack towards Izaya, who easily dodged, and swiftly moved towards his desk. "Calm down~, Syaoran-kun," Izaya said reaching into his desk, and then pulling out none other than Sakura's feather. Syaoran's eyes widened, as he saw the familiar feather sitting gracefully in a clear box. "If you want it…come get it," Izaya said with a smirk, as he spun the box on his hand.

At that moment both Fai and Kurogane began to move, until Syaoran signaled them to stop. The two exchanged confused glances and then turned to Syaoran, surprised to see the look in his eyes had changed…dramatically. Syaoran wasn't playing around. At the sight of this Izaya smirked and laughed.

"Smart move…if you want this feather, _you_have to get it from me. One on one~…or…" Izaya said with a smirk.

"Or what," Kurogane asked coldly.

"Or~, I'll destroy this feather," Izaya said with amusement in his eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" Syaoran exclaimed. Izaya started laughing hysterically.

"Impossible you say? If I was able to keep you from knowing where the feather was all this time, who knows what else I'm capable of doing," Izaya said as his smirk grew wider. Syaoran flinched back. It was true…Izaya had done some unimaginable things. Who's to say he isn't capable of destroying the feather. But if he did that…who knows what would happen to Sakura.

Syaoran stepped forward, "Alright, I agree," Syaoran replied. He wasn't going to take any chances with a person like Izaya.

Izaya smirked, "_Wonderful_…" and with that, in one swift moment Izaya swung his arm and three sharp blades flew straight towards Syaoran. Without hesitation Syaoran jumped up, and flipped backwards, and grabbed the handle of one of the blades. Then he swiftly landed and then signaled Mokana for his sword. Mokana (who was hiding in Kurogane's jacket) shot the sword into Syaoran's hand.

"Well doesn't this look unfair~" Izaya said, pretending to whine. Then he moved his arm, which in turn shot his switch blade into his hand. Izaya flicked his wrist, exposing the blade, which he place up to his lips. "Might as well even up the playing field," Izaya said, as the look in his eyes changed…to something frightening.

Syaoran kept the shield on his sword and pounced. Izaya stood motionless and let the sword hit his blade. Syaoran eyes widened. The way Izaya was able to hold up against his sword with a mere switch blade meant that this would be tougher than he thought.

"Don't underestimate me Syaoran-kun," Izaya said with a smirk, as he swung his arm, shooting out more blades. Syaoran kicked them out of the way. Izaya then swiftly moved past Syaoran with incredible speed and threw the box with the feather up in the air, as if to taunt Syaoran.

Syaoran jumped for it, but Izaya got their first. Izaya flipped through the air like it was nobody's business. His effortlessness didn't get to Syaoran as he hoped. Izaya smirked. _How can I get you to crack? _Izaya thought.

Izaya smirked, and then leaped of the side of the couch and jumped on top of his desk. Then he broke open the box and held the feather roughly in his hand. He then began to pluck the slivers of the feather off…_slowly. _

"Better hurry up~" Izaya said expecting Syaoran to go berserk and then swing at him full strength, but he didn't. Izaya paused and looked at Syaoran who stood emotionless. Then in a second, Syaoran's face raised, and the Tsubasa groups eyes widened. Syaoran's eyes had changed…like he was a different person.

Izaya smirked, _Finally…_

Syaoran unshielded his sword, and flames appeared on them. Izaya's eyes didn't change the slightest bit. Then Syaoran came full speed at Izaya, who easily dodged it…at first. What he didn't expect was for Syaoran to use his sword as a decoyed and then kick Izaya straight in the chest when he was preoccupied dodging his first attack.

Syaorans kick sent Izaya flying into the wall and then feather ended up falling delicately into Syaoran's hand. The next second Syaoran blinked, and it seemed his eyes had returned to normal. _What happened…?_ Syaoran thought. Then his eyes widened at the sight of the feather in his hand. He ran over to Sakura and let it become part of her again. Once the feather entered her, Sakura immediately fell asleep into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran smiled.

"There you go…Sakura," he said softly.

"Syaoran, should we get going?" Fai asked with his usual expression on. Syaoran nodded, and Mokana came out and let the circle of light form under them. In the last minute Syaoran turned his head to Izaya who was still up against the wall… head down.

"Goodbye…Izaya-san," Syaoran said, as he was engulfed by the light, and finally vanished…as if he was never even there.

The next few seconds there was silence. Izaya's body stood motionless against the wall, until it began to shake as he laughed quietly. Then his laugh began to build up until his head shot back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya laughed loudly, "Everything couldn't have went as well as I had hoped!" Izaya exclaimed as he got up and walked to his desk. He sat down on his chair and pulled out a piece of paper from his desk…the real note from Shinra. Izaya read it and laughed along the way.

_Dear Izaya,_

_These are travelers, and I sent them to you for a reason. First off, let me tell you that they are different…like Celty. Celty picked them up because she thinks that they might be able to help her find her head. If that happens, who knows what can happen to Celty. I need you to get them out of Ikebukuro. Help them find whatever they need…and fast. I don't care how you do it, I just can't have Celty around them. These guys are no joke. They can be dangerous. I'll pay your due, whatever it is. Just make them leave. _

_From, _

_Shinra_

After reading the note Izaya crumpled it and threw it to the side. He smirked, and turned to the bookcase where Celty's head laid secure.

"Oh Shinra, I already received my payment," Izaya said spinning in his chair, "I had my reasons for accepting your request…by having those people here one day in Ikebukuro, I caused enough uproar that Celty's head should be awakening soon. Just one day here in Ikebukuro, my plan progressed so much…In the end, I think I was the victor…"

The Tsubasa gang landed comfortably in a grass plain in the next world. Syaoran set the sleeping Sakura down gently, and then let out a breath. That must have been one of the most exhausting days he has had in a while. He really hoped he wouldn't land in Ikebukuro again. Syaoran sighed, at least they had one.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but we were completely toyed with," Fai said, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"What?" Both Kurogane and Syoaran said in unison. Fai grinned.

"It seems Izaya-kun moved us along at his pace. I have a feeling he wanted us to know he had Sakura-chan's feather…the reason why is the difficult part," Fai said leaning on his hands.

"How can you tell Fai?" Syaoran asked.

"Well," Fai said falling on his back, "When we walked into the building, there was a sign where all the residents wrote their names…and Izaya-kun's handwriting was the same as the one from the letter I took from him. Meaning that wasn't really Shinra-san's letter…more to the point, he got me. It seems I had met my match…" Fai said smiling his usual smile as he closed his eyes.

"Wow…" was all Syaoran was able to say. To think Izaya planned ever move of his plan, and executed it perfectly. Syaoran let out a smile, "It doesn't matter…we got Sakura's feather back." Fai and Kurogane exchanged glances and then smiled. Syaoran was still Syaoran.

"You did ok today kid," Kurogane said, as the corner of his lip turned upward slightly.

"Thanks," Syaoran said with a smile.

He turned and looked at Sakura. He got the feather, and she was safe. He had met some interesting characters in Ikebukuro that he probably would never see again. He had learned a lot, and he had even more new memories with Sakura. Syaoran smiled and looked up.

He would never forget his day in Ikebukuro.


End file.
